1. Field of the Invention
An assembly is structured to alleviate pain from tissue at a surgical site through the reduction of temperature of the surgical instrument including a needle, scalpel, etc. and concurrently blanketing the tissue surrounding the surgical site with dry, sterilized air, gas or atomized treatment fluid also of substantially reduced temperature. Such reduced temperature fluid may also be directed to an open sore to facilitate healing when a surgical instrument is not being utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical profession and in the field of anesthesiology, it is well recognized that when performing minor surgery, the common accepted principles of pain reduction mechanics have been utilized for many years. More specifically, sensory nerves are associated with chemicals which combine and react according to the applied stimuli. Dependent upon this stimuli, a reaction results causing an electrical shift of the polarization of the neuron or nerve which is transmitted as pain or appropriate sensation. Because the above reaction is basically a chemical reaction, such reaction follows and obeys the general rule for stimuli activated reaction which acknowledges that the reaction rate doubles for each 10 degrees centigrade temperature increase.
This accepted principle has been used for years by surgeons and technicians in the medical profession in applying local anethesia for minor surgery. Typically, liquids such as ethyl chloride is sprayed directly on the tissue surrounding or involved in the surgical site. Substantial cooling of the tissue results in an accompanying anesthetic effect. Disadvantages associated with this basic technique are the requirement of the surgeon to stop operating and "recool" the tissue surrounding the surgical site each time such tissue increases in temperature. This technique not only takes time but allows possible room, air-borne infectious agents to enter the exposed tissue.
The prior art contains numerous patents relating generally to the concept of reducing the temperature of surgical instruments during the performance of surgical techniques and like applications. Such patents include Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,829; Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,364; Hirschorn, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,276; Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,743; Kandbar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,131; Zobac, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,598; Kollner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,039; and Loyd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,897. While the structures and systems disclosed in the patents set forth above are assumed to be operative for their intended function and application, none of the structures disclosed demonstrate a ability to direct a soothing blanket of sterile, cooled air over the exposed tissue involved in the surgical site and none include specific advantages such as maintaining a relatively warmer air pocket of forced fluid flow between an evaporator structure and an outer casing of the instrument held by the surgeon in order to prevent the substantially reduced temperature from affecting holding or gripping of the instrument.